Kepergianmu
by sevachi
Summary: Di saat yang sama, aku menyadari bahwa ia telah meninggalkanku, bahwa aku sendiri di sini.


Mungkin ada beberapa kalimat yang dikutip dari buku _Harry Potter and the Deathly _Hallows di cerita ini. Kalimat yang dikutip akan dimiringkan. Maaf kalau membosankan dan sedikit _out-of-character_.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, JKR does.

**Timeline:** Tahun ke-7, setelah perang.

**Kepergianmu**

**Harry Potter**

_Matahari naik dengan mantap di atas Hogwarts, dan Aula Besar menyala dengan kehidupan dan cahaya. Mereka meindahkan jenazah Voldemort dan membaringkannya di ruangan di luar Aula, jauh dari _berpuluh-puluh korban _lainnya yang telah mati melawannya. _Sisa-sisa dan noda-noda bekas perang sudah dibersihkan oleh McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, anggota Orde Phoenix, dan murid-murid tingkat atas yang bersedia membantu. _McGonagall telah memasang kembali meja-meja asrama, tapi tak seorang pun duduk sesuai dengan asramanya lagi._ Aku memandang berkeliling, mencari kedua sahabatku. Memang agak sulit melihat mereka di antara banyak orang seperti ini. Tapi aku menemukan Ron, sedang bersama keluarganya. Kelihatannya mereka masih berduka atas kematian Fred, terutama George. Aku tidak menghampiri mereka, sengaja. Memberi Ron waktu untuk berduka bersama keluarganya. Maka sekarang mataku mencari-cari Hermione. Aku bertemu pandang dengan keluarga Malfoy, tapi hanya ada seniornya saja di sana, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy. Sepertinya mereka bingung harus berbuat apa, jadi mereka diam saja, duduk di meja Slytherin. Mr Malfoy mengangguk ketika menyadari tatapanku, sedangkan Narcissa tersenyum gelisah, mungkin mengkhawatirkan anak mereka.

Aku heran dengan ketidakhadiran Hermione dan Malfoy. Biasanya Hermione selalu bersamaku dan Ron, sekarang entah ke mana. Dan hal apa yang begitu penting sampai Draco Malfoy meninggalkan keluarganya yang malang di Aula dan pergi juga, entah ke mana? Sepintas aku berpikir mungkin Hermione sedang bersama Malfoy. Tapi aku membuang pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh. Mana mungkin mereka sedang berada di tempat yang sama saat ini?

XXX

**Hermione Granger**

Di sinilah aku berada, di Hospital Wing, terbaring lemah tidak berdaya. Apa yang kulakukan saat perang tadi sangat menguras energiku, ditambah lagi dengan leukemia-ku yang dari tahap kronis sudah berubah menjadi akut. Madam Pomfrey tidak tahu-menahu dengan penyakit yang diderita olehku. Ia belum pernah membaca atau menangani penyakit seperti yang dideritaku sebelumnya. Maka sekarang ia ber-Apparate untuk memanggil penyembuh Muggle, padahal aku baru saja akan menjelaskan penyakit yang kuderita ini.

Aku sengaja tidak memberitahu kedua sahabatku, Harry dan Ron, tentang penyakitku. Mereka tidak perlu ikut khawatir dan cemas karenaku. Sudah banyak yang harus mereka khawatirkan, tanpa perlu ditambah lagi masalah penyakit bodohku ini. Bahkan aku yakin jika kuberitahu pun mereka tidak akan tahu apa itu leukemia, kecuali mungkin Harry tahu karena dia tinggal bersama Muggle. Yah, aku menderita penyakit Leukemia limfositik akut (LLA). Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa terjangkit penyakit ini, tapi aku berasumsi bahwa penyebabnya adalah virus leukemia feline, seperti yang pernah kubaca di salah satu buku tentang ilmu kedokteran di dunia Muggle milik Dad. Aku bisa sedikit membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Harry dan Ron ketika mengetahui bahwa aku menderita leukemia dan tidak pernah memberitahu mereka sekalipun. Harry mungkin hanya mengernyit kecewa dan putus asa serta menanyakan kenapa aku tidak memberitahukan penyakitku kepadanya. Dan Ron, ia bisa bereaksi lebih dahsyat lagi, dan aku tidak mau memikirkannya.

Dan di sinilah aku, terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit, melamun menatap langit-langit ruangan. Sekali-sekali mataku menjelajahi Hospital Wing. Banyak sekali yang terluka di sekitarku, terbaring lemah tapi terlihat senang. Mungkin mereka korban luka-luka akibat perang beberapa waktu lalu, yang di mana Harry berhasil membunuh Voldemort dan membangkitkan semangat dan berhasil mengusir ketegangan dunia sihir. Tapi aku tidak berada di sini karena perang, dan kalian tahu sendirilah kenapa.

Waktu terus berjalan tidak kenal lelah, dan aku masih terbaring di sini. Sekarang aku mulai bosan, tapi aku tidak berani untuk berjalan-jalan keluar sebelum Madam Pomfrey dan seorang dokter datang memeriksaku. Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko. Untung saja aku membawa tas manik-manikku karena aku masih menyimpan buku-buku sumber petunjuk ketika mencari Horcrux di sana. Jadi aku berniat menghibur diri sambil menunggu Madam Pomfrey datang dengan membaca ulang Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita yang diwariskan Dumbledore kepadaku.

XXX

**Harry Potter**

Tubuhku langsung merosot ketika aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding koridor. Aku sangat lelah. Tapi Hermione tak kunjung kutemukan juga. Aku sudah mencari ke perpustakaan, kamar tidur asramanya (walaupun yang ini tidak berhasil, seperti kejadian Ron tempo hari), bahkan semua toilet perempuan (dan yang membuatku jijik, mereka—para murid perempuan—malah senang karena aku masuk ke toilet mereka). Aku sempat berpikir bahwa Hermione mungkin sedang berada di pondok Hagrid, tapi itu tidak mungkin karena pondok Hagrid sudah terbakar dan belum ada yang memperbaikinya.

Aku nyaris putus asa, tapi aku masih sempat berpikir. Kenapa aku dengan bodohnya tidak berusaha melihat dari Peta Perampok? Mencari di Peta akan jauh lebih mudah daripada berlari mengelilingi Hogwarts seharian. Aku berlari ke kamar tidurku di asrama Gryffindor untuk mencari Peta, mencari Hermione.

Sesudah berjuang melihat titik-titik kecil di Peta, aku menemukan Hermione di Hospital Wing. Aku bingung karenanya. Memangnya apa yang terjadi pada Hermione sampai ia harus dirawat di sana? Daripada berasumsi yang tidak-tidak dan membuang waktu percuma, lebih baik aku pergi ke Hospital Wings untuk menemui Hermione.

XXX

**Draco Malfoy**

Pangeran Kegelapan sudah mati, Potter yang membunuhnya, dan aku lega. Sejujurnya aku tidak menyesal sama sekali, bahkan nyaris bersorak seperti yang lain, ketika Pangeran Kegelapan berhasil dibunuh oleh si Potter. Aku tidak bersorak, tentu saja, kecuali aku sudah bosan hidup di dunia ini dan meminta Dad untuk melancarkan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan yang paling tidak termaafkan padaku, _Avada Kedavra_. Tapi aku melihat dari sudut mataku, Dad tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar kematian Pangeran Kegelapan dan mendengar sorak-sorai orang-orang yang ada di Hogwarts sekarang. Mungkin Dad juga lega Pangeran Kegelapan mati, meskipun ia tidak memperlihatkannya, pikirku.

Aku memandang berkeliling. McGonagall mengumumkan bahwa Shackelbolt telah diangkat sebagai Menteri Sihir sementara dan sebagainya, aku tidak peduli. Aku bosan di sini, merasa tidak dianggap oleh orang-orang di sekitarku. Sungguh menyebalkan! Seorang Malfoy tidak terbiasa dirinya diabaikan begitu saja. Jadi, yah, aku memilih untuk pergi ke bawah naungan pohon _beech_, tempat favoritnya.

Beribu-ribu terima kasih pada siapa pun di sana karena tempat itu sedang sepi sekarang. Aku memang sedang ingin menjauh dari keramaian sekarang, mencari ketenangan. Dan di sinilah aku, berbaring di bawah atap daun-daun _beech_. Aku bersyukur cuaca sedang hangat sekarang. Tentu saja, sekarang musim semi. Banyak bunga-bunga yang mulai tersenyum senang sekarang, pipi mereka merona bersemangat menyambut musim semi yang sudah lama mereka nantikan. Rumput di sekitarku sedang berdansa bersama angin, terlihat begitu riang dan tidak kalah bersemangatnya seperti para bunga. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring, terdapat danau yang tampaknya tidak mau kalah dengan teman-teman alamnya, menciptakan riak-riak kecil di airnya yang jernih sehingga terlihat seperti sedang melakukan tarian rumit yang memukau bagi siapa pun yang melihatnya. Daun-daun di pepohonan bergerak anggun, seolah mereka tengah memainkan musik gubahannya dan hanya bisa dinikmati oleh pecinta musik alam.

Aku menikmati semuanya. Tapi masih ada satu masalah yang mengganjal perasaanku, dan aku tidak menyadari apa itu, setidaknya belum.

XXX

**Hermione Granger**

Kisah Beedle si Juru Cerita sudah selesai kutamatkan sebanyak sepuluh kali dalam beberapa menit terakhir ini. Sekarang aku sudah _benar-benar_ bosan. Untunglah tidak lama setelahnya Madam Pomfrey sudah datang bersama dokter yang dibawanya. Melihat dari _name tag_ yang dipakainya, aku mengetahui bahwa dokter yang dibawa oleh Madam Pomfrey bernama Dustin Broke.

Tanpa berbasa-basi, Dr Broke memeriksaku. Aku menduga Madam Pomfrey sudah memberitahu gejala-gejala penyakit yang kualami ini selama perjalanannya ke Hogwarts.

Ya, aku memang sudah mengalami banyak gejala yang menunjukkan bahwa aku memang terjangkit leukemia. Madam Pomfrey saja yang tidak mengerti dan ketika aku hendak memberinya penjelasan, ia sudah duluan pergi. Aku sering cepat lelah, pucat, dan bernafas cepat. Harry yang paling sering memergokiku sedang berada dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi aku selalu mengelak memberitahunya. Harry, yang merasakan penolakan, berhenti menanyaiku lagi.

Selain itu , aku mudah terserang penyakit. Ya, sebentar-sebentar aku flu. Ketika sudah selesai flu, terkadang aku malah demam. Begitulah selanjutnya, sampai aku merasa sangat lelah dan putus asa karena leukemia-ku ini. Tapi aku tidak memeriksakan diri ke Madam Pomfrey, dan di situlah letak kesalahanku yang terbesar. Aku sering merasakan nyeri di tulang dan persendianku. Ron pernah menanyaiku tentang hal ini, dan aku hanya menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa, Ron, hanya kelelahan saja." Jawaban basi. Dan aku benci harus membohongi kedua sahabatku tentang keadaanku.

Oh, lihat siapa yang datang. Harry Potter! Orang terakhir yang ingin kutemui saat ini. Ia berlari, lalu berhenti seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Matanya menangkap mataku, dan ia langsung menyerbu ke tempatku. Seperti yang sudah kubayangkan, ia terlihat cemas dan gelisah. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum, senyum yang mengatakan aku-baik-baik-saja-tidak-usah-mencemaskan-aku. Tapi Harry tidak percaya.

"Hermione, kau kenapa? Kenapa kau pucat seperti ini?" Harry bertanya padaku. Ia nyaris menjerit, membuat Madam Pomfrey, yang kebetulan berada di sebelahnya, menyuruhnya diam dan memberinya peringatan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Harry. Aku hanya sedikit terluka akibat perang. Selebihnya aku merasa baik-baik saja." Aku berbohong, tapi tidak terlalu terlihat meyakinkan.

Sesaat mereka terdiam, tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka semua menatap Dr Broke yang sedang memeriksaku. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu yang terasa seperti sudah berabad-abad lamanya, sang dokter mendesah, lalu mendongak menatap Hermione dan Madam Pomfrey bergantian.

"Nah, ternyata leukemia-mu sudah masuk ke tingkat akut. Aku mau kau melakukan apa yang kuanjurkan. Kau harus dirawat secara intensif di rumah sakit." Aku mengerang, tentu saja. Aku bosan terus-menerus berbaring di sini. "Tahap awal pengobatan cukup berat karena dilakukan dengan kombinasi kemoterapi dan obat anti kanker selama tujuh minggu." Dan seterusnya. Aku hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama, sambil sesekali mengeluh pelan. Setelah Dr Broke memberikan obat-obatan yang harus diminum olehku—dan ini banyak sekali—aku meminta izin sang matron rumah sakit untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke halaman. Madam Pomfrey tidak mengizinkanku, tapi aku memaksa. Dr Broke mengangguk mengizinkanku untuk berjalan-jalan. Harry mengekor. Aku yang sedang ingin sendirian berbalik menghadapnya dan menyarankannya untuk kembali ke Aula Besar karena pasti orang-orang sudah mulai menyadari ketidakhadirannya dan hendak mencarinya. Harry terlihat seperti mau membantah, tapi aku, sekali lagi, tersenyum sambil menggeleng kepadanya dan langsung pergi berlari ke gerbang.

XXX

**Harry Potter**

Aku merasa aneh dengan sikap Hermione akhir-akhir ini. Ia seperti menghindar dariku, juga Ron. Sekarang ia jadi lebih sering menyendiri. Aku tahu karena penyakitnyalah ia jadi menjauh seperti ini. Tapi ini membuatku merasa tidak nyaman karena kami selalu bersama selama tujuh tahun berturut-turut. Dan sejujurnya, ia seperti bukan-Hermione.

Kaki-kakiku melangkah cepat, membawaku kembali ke Aula Besar. Tujuanku satu, memberitahu Ron apa yang terjadi dengan Hermione. Mata Harry mencari Ron, dan mendapatkannya sedang makan bersama keluarganya. Sekarang aku merasa harus mengganggu acara keluarganya sebentar karena menurutku keselamatan Hermione cukup penting untuk lebih diprioritaskan dibanding dengan acara-makan-bersama-keluarga yang sudah sering dilakukan oleh keluarga Weasley.

Aku menyeret Ron keluar Aula sambil melayangkan pandangan minta maaf kepada keluarga Weasley, yang kebingungan. Aku mencari kelas kosong terdekat dan itu tidak sulit mengingat sekarang ini orang-orang berada di Aula Besar, menikmati euforia kemenangan atas Kegelapan. Ketika masuk kelas, aku menggumamkan mantra _Muffliato_ agar tidak ada yang bisa mendengar ucapan kami. Aku langsung ke pokok masalah, menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada Hermione dan pendapatku mengenainya kepada Ron. Bisa kurasakan Ron menggeram sekali-sekali, mengerang, dan mengeluh.

"Ayo kita temui Hermione sekarang!" ajak Ron cemas.

"Tidak bisa _sekarang_, Ron. Aku sudah bilang Hermione sedang ingin sendiri sekarang. Bisakah kau memahami perasaannya?" ucapku, agak tidak sabar.

Ron bungkam.

XXX

**Draco Malfoy**

Masih di sini, menikmati alam. Alam tidak pernah membuatku bosan. Alam memberiku ketenangan, kedamaian, dan kesejukan. Aku tidak pernah tidak menyukainya. Maka di sinilah aku, terbaring di atas rerumputan, beratapkan langit yang cerah. Aku menutup mataku.

Aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Sontak aku membuka mataku dan menengok kea rah gerbang. Oh, ternyata Hermione "Darah-Lumpur" Granger. Aku tidak pernah mempedulikannya, hanya menganggapnya sebagai kecoak atau ketombe di rambut, perusak suasana. Tapi, entah kenapa, aku _sedikit_ senang ia berada di sini, dalam jarak pandangku. Membuatku lega. Sepertinya sebelumnya ia berniat untuk berbaring di tempatku sekarang ini, tapi karenaku, ia membelokkan langkahnya ke arah danau. Ya, ke sana, dan aku kecewa.

Granger melewatiku seolah-olah aku tidak ada. Mungkin ia masih marah dengan sikapku selama ini, padahal aku sudah menyesalinya sejak lama. Sialnya, aku tidak punya nyali untuk meminta maaf kepadanya. Aku terlalu sombong, angkuh, dan arogan. Setiap bertemu dengannya, entah kenapa aku selalu melontarkan ejekan yang memanaskan telinga. Tapi sekarang, aku memilih untuk diam saja, memperhatikannya.

Jenggot Merlin! Dia pucat sekali. Wajahnya yang biasa merona, kini putih tak berwarna. Cara berjalannya pun lemas sekali, tapi kelihatannya ia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat lemah. Ia duduk di tepi danau, melepas alas kakinya, dan mencelupkan kakinya ke danau. Pandangan matanya menerawang. Aku menduga bahwa ia sedang sakit dan ingin menyendiri, karena aku tidak melihat si Harry "Potty" Potter dan Ronald "Weasel" Weasley bersamanya.

Aku terus memperhatikannya. Aku tidak akan pernah bosan karenanya. Ia, dalam imajinasiku, terlihat seperti _dryad_ sejati. Kulitnya, meskipun pucat, terlihat cantik di bawah sinar matahari musim semi. Rambutnya yang coklat berombak indah, dibelai oleh angin. Matanya yang sewarna dengan rambutnya, terlihat manis sekali—sampai aku berniat memakannya. Granger cantik dan aku baru menyadarinya. Aku mencoba menepis bayangan itu jauh-jauh karena itu malah akan membuatku lemah. Ya, lemah karenanya.

Astaga! Kenapa dia? Sepertinya dia mengalami pendarahan. Tidak peduli dengan Granger yang masih marah kepadaku, aku datang menghampirinya dan mencoba menolongnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Malfoy. Hanya pendarahan kecil biasa." Aku tidak percaya kata-katanya. "Lagipula aku sudah membawa platelet kok, untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi hal seperti ini," tambahnya. Ia tersenyum, berusaha meyakinkanku. Oh, aku senang sekali. Baru pertama kalinya ia tersenyum seperti ini, senyuman yang tulus. Tidak ada kesinisan atau apapun.

Aku balas tersenyum, lalu berkata pendek, "Ya sudah." Tapi aku tidak pergi, melainkan duduk di samping Granger, takut ia mengalami pendarahan lagi.

XXX

**Hermione Granger**

Ah, pendarahan lagi. Untung saja aku selalu membawa platelet dan yang lainnya ketika aku mengetahui aku menderita leukemia. Sebenarnya tidak terlalu parah menurutku, aku bisa mengatasinya. Tapi coba lihat, Draco "Darah-Murni" Malfoy berusaha menolongku, Hermione "Darah-Lumpur" Granger. Demi Merlin, kenapa dia? Mungkin besok akan ada perang lagi, tentu. Aku tidak habis pikir, sejak kapan seorang _Malfoy_ peduli dengan keadaanku? BIasanya ia menganggapku tidak ada, atau menganggapku batu di pinggir jalan. Tapi sekarang? Ia berlari menghampiriku dan mencemaskan keadaanku. Ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa aku tidak apa-apa dan sudah bisa mengatasinya sendiri, ia hanya berkata, "Ya sudah." dan duduk di sampingku. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya.

Tapi aku senang karenanya.

Lama kami berdiam diri, menciptakan keheningan yang menentramkan. Aku seharusnya takut atau waspada berada di samping seorang Pelahap Maut. Tapi itu tidak masalah karena—menurutku—ia berbeda dari Pelahap Maut yang lainnya, berbeda dari ayahnya. Aku berpura-pura tertarik dengan riak-riak air di danau yang terlihat berkilau di bawah cahaya matahari, padahal aku menyembunyikan wajahku yang sudah mulai merona sewarna kelopak bunga mawar, cantik kata orang. Sampai akhirnya, Draco Malfoy-lah yang memecahkan keheningan yang mulai agak menyesakkan ini.

"Granger, tadi kau kenapa? Kenapa bisa terjadi pendarahan seperti itu?" Malfoy bertanya, pertanyaan terakhir yang ingin aku jawab karena aku tidak mau banyak orang tahu tentang penyakitku.

"Bukan apa-apa, tidak masalah. Sudah biasa, kok," jawabku, dan aku tahu bahwa ia, seperti Harry, tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku.

"Kau bohong," katanya ketika ia menatap mataku. Sepasang mata kelabu yang indah, memancarkan keangkuhan, ketidakpercayaan, dan—mungkin aku salah lihat—kelembutan. Ia melanjutkan, "Aku bisa melihatnya di matamu."

Memangnya mataku membuka rahasiaku? Sial. Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Aku salah apa? Karena ia sudah terlanjur mengetahui bahwa aku berbohong, jadi aku menceritakan kebenaran saja kepadanya. Tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasa bahwa orang yang sedang duduk di sebelahku ini bisa kupercaya.

Reaksinya sudah bisa kuduga. Tidak jauh dari Harry, ia hanya terkesiap, kemudian kembali ke sikap dinginnya seperti biasa. Tapi matanya, seperti mataku, mengkhianati dirinya sendiri dengan membongkar rahasianya. Aku melihat kepedulian di matanya. Benarkah?

XXX

**Draco Malfoy**

Granger menderita leukemia? Penyakit Muggle? Pantas saja ia selalu terlihat pucat. Aku tidak heran karena ia kelahiran-Muggle. Aku pernah membaca tentang penyakit ini dari salah satu buku di perpustakaan Hogwarts. Apa yang kurasakan sekarang ini? Kepedulian? Aku bahkan tidak mau mengakuinya meskipun pada diri sendiri. Sejak kapan aku peduli terhadapnya?

_Sejak dulu_. Suara kecil di benakku mengakui hal itu.

Dari mana kau tahu? tanyaku pada suara kecil di benakku tadi. Berbicara sendiri dengan kepalamu merupakan pertanda buruk.

_Sudah lama. Hanya saja kau tidak mau mengakuinya hanya karena dia kelahiran-Muggle._

Ya, itu benar. Tetapi sekarang aku sudah tidak peduli dengan status darah. Persetan dengan status darah. Waktu itu aku peduli karena ayahku. Aku tidak mau dihadiahi Kutukan Cruciatus oleh Lucius Malfoy, tidak waktu itu. Sekarang aku tidak peduli lagi dengan apapun, selain _dia_.

Aku memutuskan bahwa sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semuanya, sebelum terlambat. Aku menengok menatapnya, masuk ke dalam matanya, me-Legilimens-nya selembut mungkin agar ia tidak merasakan apa-apa, dan aku berhasil. Aku mengetahui apa yang ada di pikirannya dan aku meyakinkan diriku. Tapi apa yang kulakukan? Aku menarik Granger dengan satu sentakan ke dalam pelukanku, mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dan mencium bibir lembutnya. Dan apa yang Granger lakukan? Ia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leherku, meremas rambutku, dan membalas ciumanku.

XXX

**Harry Potter**

"Lama sekali, Hermione itu."

Aku mendengar Ron menggerutu kesal. Ya, itu benar. Padahal sekarang sudah sore tapi Hermione tidak kunjung datang. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya? Aku tidak mau memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Aku _harus _percaya Hermione baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja sekarang ia berada di Aula Besar untuk minum teh bersama keluarga Weasley (ya, mereka belum pulang) atau sedang membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Kami, aku dan Ron, sedang berada di ruang rekreasi. Kami duduk di tempat favorit kami yang biasa, sofa di dekat perapian. Ruang rekreasi terasa sepi tanpa Fred dan George yang berbuat kekonyolan. Hanya segelintir anak yang berada di sini, kebanyakan mereka berada di Aula Besar. Aku dan Ron sedang bermain catur-sihir untuk membuang waktu. Ron sudah menang enam belas kali dan aku baru menang empat kali. Ron sudah mulai bosan, sekarang ia mondar-mandir mengelilingi ruang rekreasi. Iseng, aku membuka Peta Perampok dan mencari titik Ginny Weasley dan menemukannya sedang berada di Aula Depan bersama Luna Lovegood, mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan perang. Lalu aku mencari titik Hermione Granger, dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika aku melihatnya di dekat danau bersama musuh terbesarku dulu, Draco Malfoy. Aku penasaran sekarang. Kukira Hermione sangat membenci Malfoy dan tidak mau berada dekat-dekat dengannya. Yang aku lihat di Peta sekarang, letak titik mereka berdekatan sekali, hampir menyatu. Aku membelalak ngeri. Mungkinkah Hermione dan Malfoy…?

Aku tidak memberitahukan apa yang kulihat di Peta pada Ron. Ia pasti tidak akan bisa mengendalikan diri. Jadi aku memakai Jubah Gaib-ku yang kusimpan di saku jubah dan mengendap keluar ruang rekreasi, menemui Hermione.

XXX

**Hermione Granger**

Aku tersengal, mencoba menghirup oksigen lebih banyak. Lalu aku tersenyum pada pria di depanku. Aku tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Aku sudah membuang kemungkinan ini jauh-jauh ketika pria di depanku mengataiku dengan sebutan "Darah-Lumpur". Awalnya aku memang tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, tapi setelah tahu itu sangat menyakitkan dan aku tidak berharap untuk tahu artinya jika jadinya seperti ini. Saat itu, aku berusaha membencinya.

Tapi usahaku sia-sia.

Maka di sinilah aku, terbaring di rerumputan, bersama pria yang sejak dulu kukagumi, Draco Malfoy.

"Draco?" Aku memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Ia agak terkejut.

"Hm? Apa itu berarti aku boleh memanggilmu Hermione, Granger?" tanyanya.

"Apapun yang kau mau," jawabku, tersenyum.

Sejenak kami terdiam. Lalu Draco berkata,

"Tutuplah matamu dan beri aku tanganmu, Sayang."

Aku menutup mataku dan tangan kananku menggenggam tangan kirinya Draco. Draco berbisik di telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hermione." Aku tersenyum. "Begitu pun aku."

XXX

**Draco Malfoy**

Tanganku menggenggam tangan Granger, yang sekarang kupanggil dengan nama depannya, Hermione. Bahkan aku berani memanggilnya "Sayang". Aku ikut menutup mataku seperti Hermione, dan tanpa sadar aku terlelap.

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika aku bangun dari tidurku. Hermione masih terlelap. Aku tersenyum dan mengelus rambutnya lembut. Aku menengadah melihat ke arah barat. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Kalau tidak segera kembali ke kastil, pasti orang-orang sudah mulai mencemaskan aku dan Hermione. Karenanya, aku membangunkan Hermione. Tidak ada reaksi. Aku melepaskan genggaman tangan Hermione dan mengguncang-guncang bahunya. Tidak ada reaksi. Aku berteriak sangat keras di telinganya. Tidak ada reaksi. Selintas pikiran muncul di benakku.

Apakah…?

Tanganku bergerak ke tangan Hermione, tidak ada denyut nadinya. Lalu tanganku naik ke lehernya, tidak ada juga. Terakhir, tanganku bergerak ke dadanya, meraba daerah sekitar jantungnya, tidak ada detaknya sama sekali. Tubuh Hermione putih pucat dan dingin. Seulas senyumnya yang manis masih terbentuk di bibirnya yang memutih.

Aku kaget, terkesiap ngeri. Wajahku yang sudah pucat kini lebih pucat lagi, hampir sepucat tubuh di depanku. Mataku menatapnya kosong. Kuusapkan telapak tanganku ke wajahnya yang pucat. Jauh di dalam hatiku, sebenarnya aku takut kehilangan atas nafasnya, nafasnya yang mengalir dalam nafasku. Kubelai rambutnya dengan kelembutan angin malam. Lalu kugenggam tangannya dengan sayang. Di saat yang sama, aku menyadari bahwa ia telah meninggalkanku, bahwa aku sendiri di sini.

XXX

Tamat.

Nah, akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga. Review, oke?


End file.
